Licze na rewanż i bądź pewna...
Odcinek 19 The Shoping Time 'Chris: '''Ostatnio w The Shoping Time. Finałowa 13 zobaczyła jak wygląda na własne oczy tornado. Ozywiście nie odpuściłem sobie tego i nie mogłem dać przepuścić taką okazje na zadanie. Wydawające Sknery po raz pierwszy od bardzo długiego czasu połączyli się w drużyne. U Spokojnych Zakupoholików nie było aż tak źle z wyjątkiem tego że Brooke i Vera przestraszyły się na śmierć. Gdy już huragan był tuż tuż i już nie byłodrzwi okazało się że drzwi do piwnicy były przez cały czas otwarte. Oczywiście Noah to wygrał i dzięki temu Wydawające Sknery uchroniły się przed eliminacją. U Spokojnych Zakupoholików w ostatecznej walce pomiędzy Ezekielem i Brooke wygrała Brooke i dzięki temu ona i inni którzy pozostali lecą do Londynu żeby tam kontynuować konkurs. Co dzisiaj się wydaży? Jak przebiegnie lot? Kto odpadnie tym razem? Oglądajcie The Shoping Time!!! <The Shoping Time> Piwnica '''Noah: '''Ehh już jest rano? '''DUncan: '''No niestety zaraz tu przyjdzie Chris i wreszcie pojedziemy z tąd. '''Gwen: '''No już się nie moge doczekać aż z tąd wyjade. '''Courtney: '''No ta noc była okropna. '''Trent: '''Tak to była najgorsza noc w moim życiu. '''Noah: '''Ej no Chris się spóźnia! ''tymczasem 'Brooke: '''Ej to już rano. '''Alejandro: '''Tak wreszcie z tąd wyjedziemy. '''Vera: '''No oststnia noc była okropna. '''Geoff: '''No tu jest teraz po tym tornadzie okropnie! '''Bridgette: '''No już mógłby Chris przyjechać! '''Lindsay: '''Ale nie wierze że Chris wybrał właśnie Londyn! '''LeShawna: '''No wreszcie mamy trochę szczęści. '''Vera: '''Ale to jest szczęście w nieszczęściu! '''Alejandro: '''Tak przecież przeżyjiśmy huragan. '''Geoff: '''O już idzę tu Chris. '''Chris: '''Spakowani? '''Bridgette: '''Tak już od wieczora. '''Chris: '''Więc chodźcie autocar już stoi przed sklepem a właście to po czym zostało. W autocarze '''Chris: '''Wszyscy na miejscach? '''Bridgette: '''Jeszcze Geoffa nie ma! '''Vera: '''No niech się śpieszy bo już czas na samolot już jest! '''Alejandro: '''Gdzie jest ten obibok? '''Lindsay: '''Ja chcę już do Londynu! '''LeShawna: '''A kto niby nie chcę? '''Noah: '''O juz biegnie! '''Duncan: '''No nareszcie! '''Geoff: '''Uff już jestem uff zdąrzyłęm. '''Gwen: '''Tak o mało a byśmy pojechali bez ciebie. '''Alejandro: '''Dobra Chris jedziemy. '''Chris: '''Ok odjeżdżamy. ''autocar odjeżdża 'Vera: '''Jejuniu jedziemy. '''Brooke: '''Ehh '''Lindsay: '''Jej jedziemy hura. '''Gwen: '''Ehh już mogło by być po wszystkim. '''Noah: '''No zgadzam się z tobą. ''godzine później 'Geoff: '''Ej ludzie już widać lotnisko! '''Alejandro: '''No nareszcie. '''Chris: '''Ok mamy 30 minut do odlotu. '''Lindsay: '''Ale fajnie. Na lotnisku '''Bridgette: '''No zaraz lecimy. '''Geoff: '''Tak więc musimy na taśme dać bagaże. '''Vera: '''No niedawno też leciałam. ''wszyscy dają bagaże na taśme 'Brooke: '''Więc teraz odprawa. '''Chris: '''Wszyscy mają wizy do Wielkiej Brytani. '''Alejandro: '''Mam. '''Vera: '''Ja też mam. ''10 minut później 'Brooke: '''Ok są wszyscy. '''Vera: '''Wszyscy oprócz Geoff'a podobno nie ma wizy. '''Bridgette: '''Ale nie dzisiaj same z nim problemy. '''Noah: '''Tak spóźnił się a teraz nie ma jeszcze wizy. '''Duncan: '''I co teraz zrobimy musimy już iść na samolot! '''Chris: '''ok zaraz się dopytam. ''2 minuty później 'Chris: '''Z przykrością to informuje ale Geoff zostaje wyrzucony z gry. '''Bridgette: '''Nie dlaczego! Tak mi źle teraz. '''LeShawna: '''Chodź tutaj przytul się. '''Lindsay: '''No szkoda go. '''Chris: '''Ale musimy wykorzystać 12 biletó więc do gry powraca Kathy. '''Kathy: '''Hejka ludzie. '''Vera: '''Cześć jetem Vera. '''Kathy: '''A ja Kathy. '''Chris: '''No pogadacie sobie w samolocie. W samolocie '''Bridgette: '''Ehh niestety zostałam sama bez Geoffa. '''Brooke: '''Niestety ale szkoda Geoffa. '''Alejandro: '''Tak zostałem ostatnim chłopakiem w naszej drużynie. '''Brooke: '''Mój kochany nadal walczy. '''Vera: '''Lindsay lecimy już. '''Lindsay: '''Jej lecimy do Londynu. '''Kathy: '''Fajnie naprawdę ciesze się że Chris pozwolił mi powrócić. '''LeShawna: '''No dziewczyno masz farta. '''Kathy: '''Dzięki wielkie. '''Duncan: '''Courtney cieszysz się że lecimy razem do Londynu. '''Courtney: '''Jasne ale wiesz mogłbyś trochę się mną zainteresować. '''Duncan: '''Niestety musze być w sojuszu z Noah'em. '''Noah: '''I nie zapominaj o tym. '''Trent: '''Gwen ale fajnie że lecimy razem do Londynu. '''Gwen: '''No fajnie się z toba leci. '''Trent: '''Ale jeszcze fajniej by było być razem w finale. ''6 godzin później 'Stiuardesa: '''Proszę zapiąć pasy za chwile lądujemy w Londynie. '''Chris: '''No nareszcie. '''Alejandro: '''Jej już nie mogę się doczekać. Na lotnisku w Londynie '''Chris: '''Mam dla was 2 ogłoszenia. '''LeShawna: '''O nie już się boje. '''Chris: '''Po pierwsze koniec z drużynami. '''Noah: '''No nareszcie działami sami. '''Chris: '''Po drugie dobierzcie się w pary *Courtney - Duncan *Gwen - Trent *Vera - Lindsay *LeShawna - Kathy *Alejandro - Brooke *Noah - Bridgette '''Chris: '''Jak już się dobraliście to tu macie mapy do naszego nawego marketu ale drużyna która tam dojdzie jako pierwsza będzie nietykalna. '''Lindsay: '''Dobra Vero chodźmy. '''Vera: '''Tak wygramy to. '''COurtney: '''Dalej Duncan chodźmy. ''1 godzine później Pod marketem '''Chris: '''Widzimy walkę o pierwsze miesce pomiędzy Noahem i Bridgette a Duncanem i Courtney. '''Noah: '''Dalej Bridgette musimy to wygrać. '''Bridgette: '''Nie mam już siły. '''Noah: '''CHodź bo wylecisz. '''Bridgette: '''Tęsknie za Geoff'em '''Noah: '''O już przestań biadolić bo ... przegramy! Przegraliśmy nie!!! '''Duncan: '''O tak wygraliśmy! '''Courtney: '''O tak nie wierze jest! '''Lindsay: '''Jej jesteśmy drugie! '''Vera: '''Jej o tak. '''Noah: '''Ehh jesteśmy trzeci. '''Bridgette: '''Chcę do Geoff'a. '''Alejandro: '''A niech to czwarci. '''Brooke: '''Szkoda. '''LeShawna; '''Piąci ale nie ostatni. '''Kathy: '''Uff udało nam się. '''Trent: '''A niech to ostatni! '''Gwen: '''Ehh mówi się trudno. '''Chris: '''I tak wchodźcie do marketu ale, ale jeszcze ceremonia. '''Noah: '''Licze na rewanż i bądź pewna wylecisz Bridgette. Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Pierwsza ceremonia bez drużyn. #Courtney #Duncan #Lindsay #Vera #Gwen #Trent #LeShawna #Kathy #Brooke #Alejandro '''Chris: '''Wy możecie się cieszyć Londynem! '''Courtney: '''No pięknie! '''Duncan: '''Tak fajnie jest wygrać! '''Vera: '''Jej Lindsay zostałyśmy. '''Lindsay: '''Hura! '''Bridgette: '''Nie zmieniłam zdanie chcę zostać. '''Noah: '''O nie znowu. '''Chris: '''A ostatni czek jest dla ... Noah'a. Żegnaj Bridgette. '''Bridgette: '''No cóż moja podróż się zakończyła pa. '''Kathy: '''Pa żegnaj. '''Brooke: '''Szkoda cie pa. '''Alejandro: '''No żagnaj. Kategoria:Odcinki The Shopping Time